The Last of Uchiha
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Sasuke pindah haluan, tidak sadar jika kepolosannya terenggut perlahan. Dan ketika itu telah hilang keseluruhan, Sasuke memasuki kekejaman di kegelapan. Ketika hari itu datang, maka mata bulat bermanik hitam itu akan senantiasa melihat ceceran darah berwarna merah pekat kehitaman!/NarutoXSasuke!/Yaoi/BL!/
Summary:

Surat itu datang setiap hari. Dengan setangkai mawar merah berduri yang selalu menemani. Isi surat itu sederhana, yang terangkai dari dua kata: 'Kau kumiliki'

Sasuke selalu mencoba mengabaikan hal itu dan mengganggap surat itu hanya kerjaan orang iseng. Namun, ketika surat ke-399 tergeletak didepan pintu apartemennya, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan berubah seluruhnya.

'Kesendirian mendatangimu, dimana kau tak akan bisa hidup tanpa kehadiranku'

Teriakan, tangisan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan. Sejak saat itu, kehidupan damai seorang Uchiha Sasuke berubah, dan berganti dengan kehidupan kelam yang perlahan melekat erat dalam diri Sasuke.

Sasuke pindah haluan, tidak sadar jika kepolosannya terenggut perlahan. Dan ketika itu telah hilang keseluruhan, Sasuke memasuki kekejaman di kegelapan.

Ketika hari itu datang, maka mata bulat bermanik hitam itu akan senantiasa melihat ceceran darah berwarna merah pekat kehitaman!

NaruXSasu!

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre: Action, Romance, Dark, Supernatural**

 **Pair: NarutoXSasuke**

 **Warning: Yaoi/BL! AU! OOC!**

.

.

A/N: Fanfiksi baru sebagai permintaan maaf karena hiatus berlama-lama. Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan fanfiksi yang masih tbc, tapi ide masih buntu. Karenanya, aku mau cari suasana baru, hehe.

Ide mungkin mainstream, tapi aku benar-benar membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. Semoga tak membosankan, ya?

.

.

 **The Last of Uchiha**

 **By**

 **SuzyOnix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

.

.

Bulan telah merajai langit malam. Cahayanya yang putih keperakan memancar luas menerangi kegelapan. Tepat ditrotoar jalan besar, seorang remaja tengah berjalan dengan ritme pelan. Mata bulatnya sewarna hitam malam. Begitu jernih, yang senantiasa memancarkan aura kepolosan.

Kantung plastik besar yang digenggam erat oleh salah satu tangan kecilnya membuat remaja itu sedikit kesulitan menyeimbangkan tubuh pendeknya. Nafasnya mulai tersendat setelah dua puluh menit membawa belanjaan dengan berat hampir lima kilogram.

Remaja itu berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari dan ia baru menyadari jika jalanan yang dilewatinya nampak begitu lenggang. Hanya beberapa kendaraan besar yang sesekali berlalu lalang. Ia melirik arloji dipergelangan tangannya untuk kemudian menggangguk paham. Pukul sembilan malam. Tentu, semua orang pasti lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya daripada keluar malam-malam.

Tak mau berdiam cukup lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju rumahnya, sebelum getaran disaku celananya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ha—" sapaan remaja itu terpotong oleh suara diseberang sana.

"Sasuke, kau dimana?" jelas sekali bahwa ada getar kekhawatiran dari suara itu.

Remaja itu—Sasuke, mengerutkan kening dan menjauhkan ponsel genggam itu dari daun telinganya. Manik hitamnya membaca id nomor dan disana tertulis sebuah nama: Juugo. Temannya. "Dijalan. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dijalan mana? Biar kujemput sekarang." Suara itu bertambah khawatir, membuat Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Juugo yang biasanya selalu kalem.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke menyahut cepat. "Sebentar lagi aku sampai dirumah."

Tidak terdengar suara jawaban dari seberang sana membuat Sasuke mempertanyakan apakah Juugo masih berniat berbincang dengannya atau tidak. "Juugo—"

"Tunggu aku disana."

Tut tut tut

Sambungan telepon dimatikan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh, Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dari arah depan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Sasuke memusatkan perhatiannya pada mobil keren itu. Bagai gerakan slow motion, mobil seharga milayaran dollar itu melewati Sasuke. Kaca samping mobil mustang GT 2011 itu terbuka, dan tak disangka, pengendara mobil itu menoleh kepada Sasuke yang hanya terpaku pada mata oranye kemerahan milik pengendara itu. Hanya selama nol koma sekian detik, dan setelahnya mobil itu berlalu dengan hembusan angin kencang membuat Sasuke menggigil seketika.

Tak lama setelah itu, suara sirine polisi terdengar bersahutan dari kelokan jalan. Lima mobil polisi melesat cepat—namun masih kurang cepat dibandingkan mobil mustang tadi, yang nampaknya tengah mengejar mobil mustang tersebut.

Sasuke menatap mobil-mobil berisik itu lama, sebelum sebuah tepukan dibahu kanannya menyentakkan Sasuke dari keterdiamannya.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, lalu mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Nyatanya, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir mungil kemerahan itu. Sasuke merasa amat terkejut hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Kurang dari tiga menit yang lalu, teman baiknya itu menghubunginya kemudian memutuskan sambungan telepon seenaknya tanpa membiarkan Sasuke menyuarakan keheranannya. Sekarang, pemuda berambut oranye yang berstatus sebagai teman baik Sasuke itu telah berada didepan Sasuke. Berdiri menjulang disamping Sasuke dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri, sebuah motor sport berwarna merah terparkir dipinggir jalan.

Juugo sedikit menunduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke. Jemarinya bergerak pelan memberikan sapuan lembut pada kulit putih mulus sang Uchiha bungsu. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke baik-baik, dan Juugo mendapati bahwa pucuk hidung remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu memerah karena kedinginan. Diacaknya surai hitam kebiruan milik Sasuke gemas, dan Juugo tersenyum tipis kemudian. "Kau baik-baik saja." Kalimat itu terucap lagi, namun kali ini bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan.

Sasuke berkedip cepat. Lantas menggangguk pelan tanpa memusingkan tingkah Juugo yang memang selalu demikian jika menyangkut diri Sasuke.

Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu menggandeng tangan bebas Sasuke menuju motor sportnya. Sasuke hanya menurut tanpa memberikan perlawanan bahkan ketika Juugo meminta Sasuke duduk dibelakangnya, diatas motor sport itu.

Tangan Juugo meraih lengan Sasuke dan melingkarkan lengan itu dipinggangnya sendiri. "Seharusnya kau memberitahuku jika ingin pergi kesupermarket, Sasuke. Aku pasti mengantarkanmu. Supermarket disini itu lumayan jauh dari rumahmu dan kau bahkan hanya berjalan kaki, terlebih dimalam hari. Setidaknya, jika kau tak mau kuantar, kau bisa meminta sopir untuk mengantarmu kesana, bukan?" katanya panjang lebar seraya menstarter motor kesayangannya.

Sasuke mengeratkan lengannya dipinggang Juugo dan menggeleng dipunggung Juugo kemudian. "Semua karyawan dirumah mengambil cuti. Termasuk sopir."

"Sepertinya aku harus mulai mengajarimu menaiki sepeda motor, atau menyetir mob—"

"Tidak!" Sasuke memotong cepat, hampir berteriak. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat dipunggung Juugo dan lengannya mengunci pinggang Juugo semakin erat.

Juugo menghela nafas. "Oke, oke, tidak ada mobil."

Lalu motor itu mulai melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Membelah jalanan lenggang di kota itu.

.

.

*The Last of Uchiha*

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, motor sport merah milik Juugo telah berhenti didepan gerbang tinggi mansion keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Juugo." Sasuke berucap tulus.

"Sama-sama," Lelaki tampan berambut oranye itu tersenyum kalem mendengarnya. "Nah, sekarang masuklah dan istirahat. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk anak sekolahan sepertimu,"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan anak sekolah dasar, Juugo. Aku sudah sma." remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu berujar kesal. Sasuke sungguh tidak terima jika Juugo selalu memperlakukan Sasuke seolah-olah Sasuke masih anak-anak.

"Ya, sma sejak satu bulan yang lalu." timpal Juugo.

"Juugo!"

"Fine. Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu juga Sasuke. Kau ingin membangunkan orang-orang seluruh kompleks ya?" Juugo memasang wajah geli. Menghiraukan dengusan kesal Sasuke, Juugo kemudian memakai helmnya. "Sasuke, aku serius. Seharusnya adik manis ini sudah masuk rumah, cuci tangan dan kaki, tak lupa gosok gigi, lalu tidur cantik dan bermimpi menjadi peri."

"Juugo!" Sasuke kembali memekik. Ingin sekali Sasuke menyumpal mulut Juugo dengan daging belanjaannya itu, jika saja Juugo tidak melesat cepat menggunakan motor sport berwarna merah itu.

Sasuke berbalik dan membuka pagar besi bercatkan biru tua itu, masih dengan ekspresi kesal akibat perkataan Juugo tadi. Sasuke menaruh belanjaannya ditanah sementara kedua tangannya berusaha keras menggembok pagar rumahnya.

Suara derum pelan tak jauh darinya membuat Sasuke mendongak. Dua meter didepan Sasuke, sebuah mobil yang Sasuke lihat beberapa saat lalu berhenti. Posisi mobil itu vertikal dan lurus dengan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke bisa dengan mudah melihat pengendara mobil itu.

Seorang pemuda awal dua puluh tahunan, mungkin seumuran dengan Juugo, atau mungkin lebih muda dari Juugo. Wajahnya tampan, dengan surai oranye gelap yang justru membuat pemuda itu terlihat semakin tampan. Manik berwarna oranye kemerahan itu menatap lurus pada manik hitam Sasuke yang menatap pemuda itu dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Siapa? Belahan bibir mungil Sasuke bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Telunjuk pemuda itu terangkat, dan menunjuk tepat kepada Sasuke. Hanya tiga detik, karena didetik berikutnya pemuda itu menjentikkan jarinya.

Sasuke semakin dilanda kebingungan, dan itu nampak sangat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Kebingungan Sasuke semakin berlipat saat pengendara mobil mustang berwarna hitam mengkilat itu menyerigai tipis kepadanya.

Mobil itu berbalik lalu melesat dengan kecepatan sekian ratus kilo per jam.

Selama beberapa saat Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Namun kemudian, Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya dan tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh.

.

.

*The Last of Uchiha*

.

.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumah, kaki-kaki pendek Sasuke melangkah pelan kearah dapur. Tiga langkah sebelum berbelok menuju dapur, manik hitam Sasuke melebar saat melihat bercak darah kehitaman menodai lantai marmer berwarna putih dirumahnya. Mata Sasuke menelisik dan mendapati noda darah itu berasal dari jendela rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan ada darah yang menodai kusen kayu jendela besar itu. Lalu tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengotori lantai rumahnya itu membentuk garis melengkung dan menuju kearah dapur rumahnya. Dapur yang berada dibalik tembok itu.

Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan belanjaannya dilantai. Sebisa mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara. Lalu vas mini seukuran tangan kecilnya Sasuke ambil dan ia genggam erat-erat. Dengan langkah mengendap, Sasuke merambat menuju dapur rumahnya.

Seharusnya Sasuke merasa takut ketika ada orang lain yang meninggalkan jejak darah memasuki rumahnya. Seorang perampok? Mungkin saja iya. Tapi tidak. Alih-alih merasa takut, Sasuke justru merasa penasaran. Siapa gerangan yang telah memasuki rumahnya tanpa ijin dengan jejak darah disetiap langkahnya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ini. Jantungnya berdetak gila hingga Sasuke merasa jika dirinya susah untuk sekedar mengambil nafas.

Oh, bukankah itu sama saja dengan ketakutan? Tidak, tidak. Sasuke itu hanya penasaran!

Brak!

Sasuke berjengit kaget mendengar suara barang terjatuh itu. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sasuke melangkah cepat menuju dapurnya.

Dan betapa Sasuke sangat terkejut saat manik hitamnya mendapati seseorang yang berdiri didapurnya.

Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut pirang yang kotor oleh warna merah. Ia memakai sebuah kemeja putih yang nampak sangat lusuh dengan darah yang menempel di banyak bagian. Pemuda itu membelakangi Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah dari pemuda itu.

Mungkin karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang, pemuda yang tengah mengobrak-abrik lemari kecil diatas kompor itu membalikkan tubuhnya dalam sekejap. Sama halnya ketika Sasuke melihat pemuda asing itu, orang yang berada didepan sana juga sangat terkejut.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Sasuke-lah yang memenangkan kontes siapa-yang-paling-terkejut itu. Pasalnya, Sasuke harus menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka lebar karena melihat rupa pemuda itu. Hampir keseluruhan wajah pemuda itu melepuh mengerikan. Sebagian kulit wajahnya mengelupas dan luka itu sewarna dengan darah. Hanya kedua mata biru jernih yang dapat Sasuke lihat dengan jelas dari wajah pemuda itu. Melihat kebawah, disana ada pemandangan yang lebih mengejutkan. Seluruh kancing kemeja putih penuh darah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan perut dan dadanya yang dipenuhi oleh warna merah keunguan. Ada sebuah garis dengan luka berdarah disepanjang dada hingga perutnya. Tiga lubang didada dan lima lubang diperut ber-abs yang senantiasa mengucurkan darah. Lubang hasil tembakan timah panas, Sasuke fikir.

Sasuke tanpa sadar menjatuhkan vas mini digenggaman tangannya.

Prankkk!

"Si—siapa kau—?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Pandangan Sasuke bergulir lagi, dan kini Sasuke memusatkan kedua matanya menatap manik biru pemuda itu. Sasuke berharap dengan begitu tidak melihat luka-luka mengerikan itu yang entah mengapa membuat Sasuke merasa miris sendiri.

Bibir yang hampir meleleh karena panas itu mulai bergerak. "Siapa—" jeda sejenak.

"Huh?"

"Siapapun kamu, jangan. Jangan takut. Aku… aku tak akan melukaimu," pemuda itu berkata dengan susah payah dengan logat Jepang yang aneh. Volume suaranya sangat kecil membuat Sasuke hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Pemuda itu menyeret langkahnya mendekati Sasuke.

Harusnya Sasuke lari, lalu menelfon polisi. Berteriak nyaring bahwa dirumahnya ada seorang penyusup yang memiliki wajah rusak. Atau mungkin menghubungi keluarganya yang berada di Busan, Korea, agar segera pulang dengan jet pribadi untuk pulang kerumah. Atau mungkin Sasuke bisa menelfon Juugo, atau entah siapapun yang harusnya dihubungi oleh Sasuke. Poin utamanya, Sasuke memiliki banyak peluang untuk melakukan itu. Dan melihat dari pemuda itu yang harus berpindah tempat dengan menyeret langkahnya, peluang Sasuke justru hampir mendekati anga satu.

Tapi… tidak, Sasuke tidak melakukan hal itu.

Bahkan ketika tangan besar berlumuran darah itu menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, Sasuke tidak juga bergerak seinchi pun.

Sasuke hanya berkedip lambat, seakan berusaha untuk tidak berkedip agar bisa memandangi manik biru jernih itu berlama-lama, mengabaikan fakta bahwa rupa pemuda itu lebih dari kata mengerikan.

"Tu ești special, și tu vei fi a mea. Cu siguranță. **"** Pemuda berwajah hancur itu berbisik kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

End of prolog

.

.

.

.

A/N: Aku pengen menggambarkan kehidupan Sasuke yang selalu dikelilingi banyak cowok-cowok kece, dan cakep pastinya, hehe. Makanya aku membuat fanfiksi ini. Oh, ini pemikiran baru yang kudapat setelah sering membaca cerita-cerita original di wattpad. Tapi, buat kalian-kalian para NS shipper ngak usah khawatir. Karena main pair fanfiksi ini tetap NarutoXSasuke, kok. FYI, I'm NaruSasu lover! :D

Disini sifat Sasuke mungkin ooc, tapi intinya, aku pengin banget membuat karakter Sasuke yang sesuai dengan alur cerita yang aku buat. Awalnya Sasuke itu inosen, lalu selanjutnya akan berubah dengan karakter-karakter lain sesuai dengan latar keadaan. Semoga saja Sasuke ngak terlalu ooc, hehe.

Minat baca kelanjutannya? So, jangan lupa review ya? *kedipkedipcantik*


End file.
